


the more you smile, the longer it stays in

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Anxiety, Fake smile, Hiding Emotions, enjoy, honestly don't know, i post these at like 3 in the morning wow, ironic, sad? idk??, scared of my thoughts, scared of myself??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: literally about smiling and covering how you're actually feeling inside.enjoy.





	the more you smile, the longer it stays in

**Author's Note:**

> ah another one oh my god how depressing is my life. :) 
> 
> \- this one is short like "wow this work was irrelevant what was the point of it if it's going to be this short"

i smile through it all.

i laugh through it all.

nobody knows what goes on inside of my head  
because if they ever did, 

they would be terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
